Creed Ziegler: Science Experiment
by Doc House
Summary: Toby helps Creed with this Science Experiment


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Science Experiment. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, only Creed Ziegler. NOTES: I'm doing my part as a true tart to meet Sunny's challenge for June. I hope everyone enjoys. This is part 10 on the Creed Ziegler series. I honestly never thought Creed would go so far. My Brothers son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy Creed Ziegler: It's Speech time! Creed Ziegler: The Game Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening Creed Ziegler: One Stone Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf Creed Ziegler: Popping the Question. FEEDBACK: I appreciate it very much.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be the coolest," Creed shouted.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Toby moaned.  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear myself talk," Creed shouted again. "Maybe this helmet is a bit too big."  
  
"You think," Toby said.  
  
"Almost done," Creed said as he removed his helmet. "I'm going to get an A for this one."  
  
"What is it?" Toby walked over and looked at it.  
  
"It's a volcano," Creed smiled. "I set it up so all I have to do to make it erupt is push this button," Creed pointed.  
  
"It looks great," Toby smiled and looked at the size of it. "You don't think it's too big?"  
  
"Are you kidding," Creed smiled. "The bigger the better."  
  
"I'm sure your teacher will love it," Toby nodded.  
  
"Lets see," Creed looked everything over. "It's time to try it."  
  
"Don't make a mess," Toby said, reading the paper.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Creed moaned and backed away as he pushed the button. "Crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It didn't work," Creed yelled. "Uncle, I did everything I needed to do."  
  
"Let me look at it," Toby got up and walked over to the volcano. "Here's your problem, this thing is blocked." Toby took a piece of paper out and as he did so, it's erupted.  
  
"Cool!" Creed jumped for joy. "It worked!" His smiled quickly faded when Toby looked over at him. "I'll get you a towel," Creed mentioned and ran off.  
  
"What did you put in this thing?" Toby screamed after him.  
  
"Not much," Creed ran back with the towel. "I didn't want to use water because it's hard, and it may have ruined it."  
  
"Creed," Toby warned.  
  
"I put that blue dye you bought me last week in it," Creed looked down and began to pace. "Wow, look at the time. It's bedtime for me," Creed ran upstairs and locked the door.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Uncle, it's my turn to use the shower!" Creed banged on the door.  
  
"What's going on?" CJ walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Uncle Toby's hogging the bathroom," Creed mentioned. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Learning all about state parks," CJ moaned, remembering the long talk she had with the President the night before. "I just got back two hours ago."  
  
"I think that stuff is interesting," Creed smiled.  
  
"What's going on with him?" CJ asked, banging on the door. "He wouldn't even let me turn on the lights this morning."  
  
"We had a problem last night," Creed mentioned.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"Stop banging on the door!" Toby opened the door quickly.  
  
"Oh my God," CJ couldn't help but smirk. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"It doesn't look that bad," Creed shouted.  
  
"Don't lie," CJ started laughing and ran downstairs so Toby couldn't hear her.  
  
THE CAR  
  
"Sorry about what happened," Creed mentioned as Toby pulled into the school.  
  
"It's okay," Toby nodded. "Just think of it this way. It worked."  
  
"Yeah," Creed smiled, relived his uncle wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Look, don't worry," Toby parked and kissed Creed on the head. "I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Okay," Creed smiled and got out. "Who's picking me up?"  
  
"Ginger will be here," Toby mentioned. "Kick some butt today Creed."  
  
"Trust me, I will," Creed shut the door and walked to his class.  
  
"This is going to be the day from hell," Toby whispered.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"What happened to you?" Ginger asked as Toby walked into the bullpen.  
  
"Creed's volcano erupted on me," Toby said simply and grabbed his notes from her and went into his office.  
  
"Okay," Ginger said, confused.  
  
"Toby, we need." Sam walked in and noticed Toby's blue face. "Are you sick?" Sam smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Toby snapped. "Look, take my meeting with Al."  
  
"No way, you set that up weeks ago," Sam moaned.  
  
"I'm not showing up to the meeting looking like this!"  
  
"What? Like a smurf," Sam cracked.  
  
"Get out," Toby ordered.  
  
"I have a suit that would go so well with the color of your face," Sam joked as Toby kicked him out and slammed the door.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"This is too good," Sam smiled.  
  
"Come here," CJ dragged Josh by the tie into the Bullpen.  
  
"CJ, I have a meeting," Josh whined.  
  
"You have to see this," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Toby?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled back. "Did you see it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Sam laughed and went back into his office.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's probably not that good," Josh glared  
  
"Ginger, where's my." Toby came out of his office and faced Josh.  
  
"That color looks good on you," Josh let out between laughs. "Thanks CJ, I needed that," Josh walked out, still laughing.  
  
"Thank you," Toby glared at CJ.  
  
"You still love me," CJ kissed him quickly on the lips and rushed out.  
  
"Kill me now," Toby moaned.  
  
"It really doesn't look that bad," Ginger smirked.  
  
"Then why are you smirking?"  
  
"Because I'm lying," Ginger ran off, laughing.  
  
"She's fired," Toby moaned.  
  
"Where is he?" Jed barged in, with Leo following right behind. "Josh was right," Jed smiled as he walked up to Toby. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I was helping Creed with his science experiment sir," Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"You should wear that look more often," Leo laughed.  
  
"Here," Jed handed Toby a package. "I'm a father of three, I've been here. Use this tonight and it should start to fade by the morning."  
  
"Thank you," Toby moaned.  
  
"Until then Papa Smurf, stay indoors. I don't feel like the Press having fun with this one," Jed laughed as he walked off.  
  
"Shoot me now," Toby pleaded.  
  
"Welcome to the club," Leo patted him on the back.  
  
"What club."  
  
"The parents club," Leo smiled. "This is just the beginning Toby."  
  
"What's next? Purple? Red? Grey?" Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"You'll do just fine," Leo smiled and walked out.  
  
"How's it going?" Sam asked, walking out of his office.  
  
"I'm going to hide until it's dark outside," Toby moaned and locked himself in his office. The one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was why he had this huge smile on his face.  
  
"The parents club," Toby smiled and sat in his chair and started back to work.  
  
The End 


End file.
